


German Gold

by culturevampire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevampire/pseuds/culturevampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(experimental) Becommissar Pirate AU! High seas adventures, including treasure, an all female pirate crew, kidnapping, sword fights, and swashbuckling. (whatever that means?) Captain Mitchell and her ship the Bella are feared by all on the eastern seaboard of North America, and she has her sights set on a German merchant ship. But when the pirates attack, they come away with gold... and a hostage! Historical inaccuracies ahead- not even sure about what year it is, I'm thinking around the time America wins its independence, and maybe after the seven years war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Gold

Warning: Historical inaccuracies, no beta, maybe this story is too serious? I posted this for a minute yesterday, panicked, and deleted it again. If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, well, it was an experiment; I'll do better next time?

 

 

Captain B. Mitchell of the pirate ship Bella held a spyglass to her eye and peered across the open water, bracing one black leather booted foot on the rail of her ship. Her long, curly brown hair blew in the breeze, but she didn’t feel the chill of the wind through her (newly acquired) black wool pea coat. Sliding the spyglass shut and slipping it into her pocket, Captain Mitchell turned to give her first mate directions. “All right, Chloe. Steer her away from shore a bit and we’ll set ourselves up outside the current to grab our honored guests as they sail by.”

Beca watched with admiration as Chloe turned and began screeching orders to the crew. Her orders were relayed to the girls aloft by Aubrey, who was hanging halfway up the rigging keeping watch.

Smiling with satisfaction, Beca snapped open her compass to watch the needle spin as the ship changed direction slowly. They’d be chasing a fat prize soon, and needed to be in position to succeed.

The German diplomat known as Kommissar would have no idea what hit him.

\--

A knock on the door of her cabin made Kommissar raise her head. Clearing her throat, she called out “Ja, Komm rein.” The door opened to reveal her secretary, Pieter, holding a leather satchel.

“Kommissar, verzeihen Sie das Unterbrechung. I felt I needed to tell you the tales the crewmen have been telling of these waters.” Pieter looked nervous, knowing Kommissar did not believe in the superstition of sailors, or the stories of those same superstitious sailors.

“Ja, Pieter, was ist es?” Kommissar said impatiently.

Settling into the chair across from his mistress, Pieter placed the leather satchel on the desk between them and silently retrieved a gun and ammo from within. “They say the crew must be armed from this point on. There are stories of pirates- and not simple pirates, but the most bloodthirsty of them all; Captain Mitchell and her wicked ship, the Bella. It is said that these pirates are American, but that they terrorize the Eastern seaboard, attacking foreign vessels even though peace time is upon us.”

Frowning, Kommissar leaned back into her chair, folding her hands across her lap. “I will not carry a gun, Pieter. You know this. And I cannot stop you from carrying one, but you know how I feel about them. Pirates will not bother us.” Kommissar stood to show she was dismissing the young man’s concerns. “We are on a diplomatic mission, Pieter.” Pieter did not miss the sardonic smile that crept across his lady’s face as she spoke of the reason for her journey. “We will reach our destination in less than a day. I will see the fulfillment of my duty, and you will return to my father to report my successful… marriage.” Kommissar spit the last word, but Pieter could hear in her voice how heavily her duty to her family weighed on Kommissar. “We are an ordinary vessel, Pieter. There is nothing to suggest that we are carrying anything of value. Father planned well for this.”

Pieter stood to leave, hearing the dismissal in Kommissar’s voice.

“Oh, and Pieter?”

“Yes, my dear cousin?”

“If I should give you a letter- something private in nature, you understand- would you be able to get it to someone back home?” Kommissar’s back was turned to Pieter, and her gaze was fixed on the horizon through the porthole, but Pieter saw the stiffness of her shoulders. He felt his heart break for the love this proud woman had left behind in Germany to fulfill her father’s wishes.

“I will, my dear, or I will die in the attempt.”

Pieter heard a very quiet “Danke” as he pulled the door shut behind him.

\--

The sun was setting as the _Bella_ first caught sight of the German ship _die Schall._ Beca buckled her sword and pistol firmly about her waist and called for her crew to find their battle stations. Cynthia Rose and Stacey began to ready the cannons. Fat Amy and Lily double checked the grappling hooks and the ropes the boarding party would use to tie the two ships together and board _die Schall._ Chloe and Aubrey made out in the crow’s nest and pretended to keep watch, but everyone knew it was too dark to see a damn thing. Jessica, Ashley, and Denise rested down below so they would be ready to lower or raise the sails during the battle. The crew worked quietly, and without full light. They depended on the element of surprise to get close to the ship.

The _Bella’s_ sails were black, and her hull did not shine. Her small size and the love of her crew kept her sailing smoothly and quietly; she was a stealth ship. The crew would fight is need be, but they would be outgunned in a distance fight. But Captain Mitchell knew what she was doing, and had led her crew to victory each time, and against bigger crews than the merchant vessel they would face tonight. The crew and the ship were ready. They sailed toward their target, silent and almost invisible.

As darkness fell, the ghostly _Bella_ slipped alongside _die Schall_ , surprising them completely. The night watch barely had time to sound the alarm before Beca’s sword hilt put him to sleep. The sleepy crew fought bravely, but did not stand a chance. Lily attacked from above, cutting ropes and dropping heavy weights on men below. Cynthia Rose pinned one man to the mast with a throwing knife before knocking him out. Aubrey engaged the captain of the ship in a swordfight and had him disarmed and surrendering in minutes. Beca left her crew fighting on above as she went below decks to search for the German gold her informant had told her would be on board. She searched each cabin, eventually coming across one door that was locked. Knowing the alarm should have sent every man on board scrambling to defend the vessel, Beca grinned, imagining that behind the door were all the riches she had promised her crew. Backing up, Beca kicked the door down, and entered the room cautiously.

Not cautiously enough, however, to avoid the inkwell the inhabitant broke over her head. Slightly dazed, Beca crouched down, hoping to get low enough to knock her attacker unconscious. She threw her body weight against the shadowy figure that had been hiding being the door, and grinned as the tall figure tumbled to the floor with her. The two scuffled; Beca was smaller, but wiry and used to fighting. The other figure was tall, but did not seem to be fighting very hard. With a sudden burst of strength and speed, Beca gained the upper hand, landing her body weight onto her attacker and pinning two hands down. Using her hips as extra leverage to keep the other down, Beca was catching her breath just as Chloe and Aubrey came around the corner with lamps, calling her name.

The light illuminated the figure she had been fighting and Beca gasped. Even through the ink dripping into her eyes, she could see that the woman she was straddling was incredibly beautiful. Golden hair gleamed in the light of the lanterns. Eyes as blue and as deep as a stormy sea pulled her gaze in. She was dressed only in a thin nightgown, and her wrists were soft in Beca’s hands. Beca gaped for a moment longer before blurting out “You are physically flawless.” The blonde woman’s eyes changed from angry to confused. Then she opened her mouth and spoke rapidly in German, obviously demanding to be let go. “Sorry princess,” Beca chuckled “But I caught you fair and square.”

Near the door, Aubrey snorted, while Chloe stood dumbstruck.

Beca blushed before climbing off the other woman, accepting a rope to tie her captive up from Chloe.

Once tied, the pirate captain glanced at her two best friends before shrugging, gesturing to the woman’s blonde hair, and saying sheepishly, “German gold, I guess? “

Aubrey rolled her eyes and left to help search the rest of the ship. Chloe helped Beca set their captive gently onto her bed before following. Beca gestured at the splintered door, the broken inkwell, and the furniture that had been knocked over in the struggle and said, “Sorry about the mess ma’am. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

Beca turned to leave, but before she could, Kommissar said, “Take me with you.”

Beca froze in the doorway and turned to look at the woman curled up on the bed. “You speak English, huh? What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Kommissar.”

“HA! Wow, my informant was really off on a few details… like that you are a woman. What’s a perfect girl like you doing in a place like this anyway?”

“I am on my way to be married.”

“Ah, cold feet?”

“I do not have cold feet. I do not know this man. I do not wish to marry him. Help me and I will give you the gold- it is hidden very well and you will not find it.”

Beca whistled and said softly, “You drive a hard bargain. How could I resist- but what’s the catch?”

Kommissar closed her eyes, and said, “My father will look for me.”

Beca scoffed, saying, “King George himself couldn’t find me, I’m not worried. Damn your eyelashes are long. I mean- I’ll take you with us, but if you come, you become one of us, understand?” Beca reached for her pocket knife to cut Kommissar loose, but she stopped Beca from cutting the ropes, explaining, “You have to kidnap me. The crew must believe I went against my will.”

Beca shrugged and helped Kommissar to her feet. She turned the taller woman’s back to her chest, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Then, holding a knife to Kommissar’s throat and grinning, Beca said, “Welcome to the life of a pirate, angel.”

 

Ja, Komm rein: Yes, come in

verzeihen Sie das Unterbrechung: Pardon the interruption

Ja, Pieter, was ist es: Yes, Pieter, what is it?

Danke: Thank you

Die Schall: The sound (as in das sound machine)

 

Hey, you got to the end! What did you think?!


End file.
